Changes
by pltzchen
Summary: It’s two days before the full moon and Remus is having a difficult time controlling his emotions. RLSB slash & fluff


**Story: **Changes

**Summary: **It's two days before the full moon and Remus is having a difficult time controlling his emotions.

**Rating: **PG13ish

**Warnings: **Slash & fluff

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not owned by me, I'm not here to make money. Okay. :)

**Author's Note**: First one-shot I've actually finished. It's taken me awhile and I tried to fix any mistakes. Review with any feedback, thank you :)

_It was two days before the full moon and Remus Lupin wasn't in the best of moods. Actually, he was acting like an overdramatic girl experiencing her womanhood._

_Remus hated the change he went through on the night of the full moon. Sirius hated the change Remus went through just before._

Sirius Black, was trying desperately to comfort his best friend and lover Remus Lupin. "Remus, love, please sit down. I'll go get you some chocolate. You love chocolate."

"CHOCOLATE DOES NOT HELP ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T JUST FEED ME CHOCOLATE AND EXPECT IT TO MAGICALLY MAKE ME HAPPY." The man was pacing, practically growling as he was doing so.

_Oi! Magic, why didn't I think of that? A charm…why didn't I pay attention in school? What's a charm that'd help…A cheering charm? That'd help. If only I remembered how to cast one._

"Moony! Moony! What in bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius exclaimed, just noticing that his lover had his wand at the ready, and it was pointed directly at him.

"Furnu-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" There was a clatter as the wand fell to the floor. "Remus what are you DOING? I'm trying to HELP you and you're trying to _CURSE_ ME?!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HELP, SIRIUS? NOTHING. YOU'RE JUST BOTHERING ME. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT RIPS THEMSELVES TO PIECES EVERY 29.53 DAYS. I'M A MONSTER SIRIUS AND YOU ARE STANDING HERE OFFERING ME BLOODY _CHOCOLATE _TO HELP ME GET OVER THE FACT THAT WHAT I AM IS LOATHED BY EVERY SINGLE CREATURE ALIVE; HUMANS AND ANIMALS ALIKE."

"WELL, LOVE, THAT'S NOT A REASON TO CURSE ME!! Come on, let's go to bed."

"SIRIUS, IT IS ONE IN THE AFTERNOON. THE ONLY BLOODY REASON TO GO TO BED WOULD BE TO HAVE SEX. YOU KNOW THAT I'M ACHING ALL OVER, ANOTHER _BLOODY _SIDE AFFECT OF MY CONDITION, YOU SHOULD_ **KNOW**_** THAT! **GODS, SIRIUS, YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE JUST USING ME FOR SEX IF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT I FEEL LIKE."

"No, Moony, I'm not using you for sex. You should know that by now, let's just lay down, take a nap, what do you say?"

"DON'T CALL ME MOONY ANYMORE; I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LET YOU THREE GET AWAY WITH THAT. I HATE THE MOON. IT'S A VERY UNFITTING NICKNAME."

"Moon-, er, Rem, why don't we take a walk."

"A WALK? WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE TAKE A WALK? I know what I am. If other people SAW me like THIS they would know what I am, too."

"That's not true, Remus. Here, you lay down and read your book. You were just telling me how much you're enjoying it last night. I'll be the one to take a walk, I'll be back really soon." As he spoke, he was furtively inching his way to Remus. He decided he would take the really, really long walk to the store and buy things to make dinner. Remus always loved it when Sirius didn't make him cook. By walking there, he'd convinced himself that his lover would have time to calm down. "Bye, darling." He quickly kissed the werewolf goodbye and immediately made his way walked to the door.

"COLLOPORTUS." Remus had his wand back in his hand and had sealed off the front door. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME, SIRIUS."

"But, Remuuuuus, I was just running to the store! IMMOBULUS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, MOONY?" A candle holder was now floating between Remus and Sirius, exactly where the charm had stopped the object.

"Obviously, I am trying to hit you in the head with a heavy, metal object. Get out of here. And this is for calling me Moony." The smaller of the men heaved a vase of flowers at Sirius. Sirius didn't even have to duck, though, because the flowers (the ones he had bought for Remus yesterday, mind you) flew right past him.

"I can't 'get out of here' because you sealed the door shut." Sirius grumbled.

Remus didn't hear his reply, though; he was just noticing the disaster that was their front room. Somehow, the couch had fallen backwards, there were flowers and glass shards everywhere, the candle holder was lying in the middle of the floor, and his mate was seeking refuge from him. Two tables were turned over and, somehow, a picture frame had fallen from its hook on the wall. Slowly, he sank down to the ground and curled in a ball.

"Remus? Remus, darling, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, swiftly moving to the other man's side. He knelt down and stroked Remus's hair. "Why are you crying, love? We'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." Remus choked out. "I ruin everything, why are you still with me?"

"Why would you ever say that, Remus, you know I'll love you for ever and ever."

"But, Sirius, I'm a monster. Every month we go through this. I throw fits and I ruin our house and you just fix everything without asking questions."

"You're not a monster, you're the most sensitive, wonderful, sexiest boy I know."

Remus smiled sheepishly. "You think?" Even though he had stopped crying, his face was still tear-streaked, and Sirius hated seeing him like that.

"I sure do." He kissed Remus on his wet cheek.

"Are you still up for that nap?"

"Sure am." Sirius smiled, picking Remus up as easily as a mother would pick up her small child. Remus also smiled as he wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist.

"Mm, I love you, Padfoot." Remus said, burying his damp face into Sirius's warm neck.

"I love you, too."

As soon as Sirius and Remus were safely lying on the bed, Remus jumped on him. He pushed himself against Sirius and kissed him fiercely. Sirius, of course, kissed back.

"Off." Remus mumbled, tugging at the hem of Sirius's shirt. Sirius happily obliged, also unbuckling his and Moony's pants. While Sirius was busy with the button on his pants, Remus slipped off his shirt.

"Mm, Sirius, these too." Sirius smiled and tugged off his pants like he was told. Remus proceeded to make his way down Sirius's body.

Sirius moaned with pleasure. Remus's face was now somewhere very close to something very hard, to give you a hint. "Shit, Remus, stop."

"Oh, no! Sirius did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I'm not worth it. I'm such a mess. It's no wonder you don't want me." Remus had already worked himself up to tears again.

"No, no, love, you were better than wonderful. I just heard someone at the door." The someone was furiously pounding on the door again, and Sirius was surprised Remus hadn't heard it before him, with his acute sense of hearing. "I think we'd better go answer it, because it sounds as if they're quite angry and are about to break the door down."

"Okay," Remus said tentatively, clinging to Sirius's arm.

"Remus, dear, you've got to let go of me for just a second so I can put my pants back on." Remus blushed and quickly pulled his arm away. Sirius hurriedly buttoned his trousers up and the couple made their way to the front door. Sirius opened it halfway, peeking around from behind the door.

"Black, Lupin." Severus Snape said in greeting. "Dumbledore sent me. So, please, let's not make this anymore painful than it has to be." He was eying the half-dressed duo suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, you did. You better be here for a reason, Snivellus. A very good reason."

"I told you, _Black, _I am here because Dumbledore wished it so and I am not one to refuse him a favor. Are you at least bright enough for me not to have to repeat it, _again_? Why are you crying, Lupin? The idea's never been a pleasant one, but I didn't think Black's sex could be dreadful enough to put his lover in tears."

"Oh, shut up, Snape. What are you here for?" Sirius snapped. Fucking Snape had to show up and ruin everything for him. He clenched his fists, prepared to take Severus out the muggle way if he dared to insult Remus.

"It was requested of me to make a rather complex potion for your dearest werewolf. It's a very hard potion to make, and you both should be on your hands and knees thanking me for brewing it."

"Oh, Severus, how generous of you!" Remus chirped. His cheery attitude towards Snape greatly annoyed Sirius. _I'm his bloody mate for life and I can't get his spirits up, but Snape shows up and within two seconds Remus is excited as a snail in a teapot…(what?) _"What potion is it, Severus?"

"Well, I was just getting to that. It's only recently been discovered that there is a bit of a, well I wouldn't call it a cure…It's called Wolfsbane and it helps werewolves get through the full moon."

"Oh! How wonderful! Isn't that wonderful, Padfoot? So no more transformations for me, I suppose! What a lovely surprise! Oh! Severus what are you doing on the porch? Come in, come in. I'll put on some tea." Remus was absolutely beaming. He in fact _hugged _Severus. _BLOODY HELL, MY REMUS ACTUALLY TOUCHED THAT GREASY GIT._

"No, I have to get back to the castle, but Remus, I think you've gotten the wrong impression. You are going to transform, it won't be painful though, I've made sure of that. The original potion had nothing to help with the transformation process, I added that myself. The original was more or less a sedative on the blood-thirsty monster part." Snape actually smiled (to some it might look like he was grimacing, or experiencing a great pain, but Sirius and Remus knew it was a smile.) Potions had always been his passion, and he was getting quite excited about this one in particular. "I've done a lot of work from the original thing, I'm sure I could have invented it, I suppose I never really thought of the idea. Anyways, you will transform, however you won't feel it. Essentially, it will be rather like changing shapes as an animagus, though you won't be able to do it at will, you will still be you and not some stark raving mad…creature."

"Oh! Well, I suppose that'll be just fine then! Thank you very, very, much Severus! That was awfully sweet of you." He reached out and took the vial the potions master was offering him, a genuine smile across his face.

"And does it help with the mood swings?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"Mood swings?" Remus asked, curiously. "I don't have mood swings, do I?"

"From the state of the place, you do, Lupin." Snape agreed, peering about the first floor. "Drink that the day of the full moon and owl me afterwards if you have any problems." Without anything further as a goodbye, Snape apparated himself away.

"Well, now that _that_ git's gone, shall we get back to that nap?" Sirius said gruffly. He had been interrupted at the worst time by the worst possible person ever. And he was…jealous? _Damn Snivellus to hell and back, for making Moony smile like that._

"No, actually I'm in the mood for…chocolate!" Remus was very happy and ever so glad he had a horrid-tasting, slimy potion to drink in a few days.

Sirius winked. "We can have both."

"No, actually, I think I would like a chocolate ice cream cone."

"Remus, you can't use _that_ in bed!" Remus gave Sirius a look in between 'Pwease, Padfoot, I would weally like some ice cream' and 'You fucker! Get me some ice cream or I'll rip you to pieces with my teeth.' "Fine, we can go."

"Okay! Let me put on my jumper!" Remus took the stairs two at a time and came tumbling down about three seconds later with his sweater pulled halfway over his head. "I brought yours too."

After Sirius had pulled the jumper over his head, Remus leaped at him and took his hand. Sirius allowed himself to be tugged through the house and out the front door.

Sirius smiled to himself. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you, too, Padfoot!" Remus replied happily, jumping in the air and turning in a circle.

Sirius, still smiling, shook his head, remembering not but an hour ago the state his lover was in. Sometimes change wasn't so bad.


End file.
